FT OC Drabbles
by Vodki
Summary: Just a series of drabbles centered around my Fairy Tail OC's: Sophie Shallot (89 years old) & Dede Makiba (20 years old). You guys choose! Just give me a word! OTHER OC'S ARE WELCOME! Pairings are: BickslowxOC(Dede), MirajanexLaxus, ElfmanxEvergreen, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Wow, my first fic in a long time! This is a fic dealing with my Fairy Tail OC's. I hope you have fun reading! I love hearing your opinions: nice or not! Also, this will be ongiong, since I will write more drabbles**

**First chapter only has BickslowxDede(OC) drabbles, if you want to see how Dede looks like just type " ****_ .com_**** " followed by " ****_/art/FT-OC-Dede-Profile-384490152_**** "**

_Waste:_

"Really oi… This was new…" Dede sighs as she picks up her shredded dark blue bikini from the ground filled with rubble and debris. Aside from the shredded bikini, a few scratches and her hair becoming completely dishevelled, she considered herself lucky after all the destruction Gray and Natsu caused to the rest of the water park.

"What a waste…" she complained as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't think so." Bickslow commented from behind her

" Nothing compares to you nude." he hands her a towel to cover up, appreciating the view given to him due to Natsu's and Gray's battle.

* * *

_Secret:_

"Huhhh… What do you mean you are seeing someone!? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Cana basically shouted, causing everyone in the Guild to turn and look at her.

"Exactly what I said: I am seeing a guy. It's no big deal oi…" Dede replied as Mirajane gave her another cup of coffee.

"Cana-san, you are spilling your barrel all over the table…" Mirajane smiled as she went to get a cloth to clean it up.

"Aw no! My baby…"

Dede didn't pay attention to the rest of Cana's cursing streak, instead, she casually looked around the guild, her eyes stopped at the farthest table in the corner, the logically dubbed Thunder God Tribe Table. The usual was going on there: Evergreen ranting (probably about Elfman), Freed just nodding his head trying to appease her, Laxus sitting back on his chair just drinking and looking bored and Bickslow- Bickslow? He, for once wasn't teasing Evergreen, instead, he was looking straight at her with his usual smug smile. Clearly, he was interested in her conversation with Cana.

"Come on, Cana demands as she hugged her barrel tighter, causing Dede to break eye-contact, spill! Who's the guy? Is he hot?"

She doesn't even drink, afraid she will miss Dede's answer, even Mirajane was waiting, she stopped moving around the bar just to listen even better.

Sneaking a quick glance towards the Raijinshuu table to see if Bickslow was still looking (which he of course was, now with his trademark smile with his tongque sticking out), Dede gave a smug smile and put her hand on her chin, pretending to be thinking.

"Is he hot….Hrmm… Yeah, most definetly, not everyone's type but he is… Who he is… Now ladies, for my pleasure of seeing you go nuts with questions, I am keeping that a secret!"

* * *

_Knight:_

"You know…as far as I remember… drugging a woman on a date isn't the way into her heart …" she lectured as she was swang from side to side upside down, her hearing and vision blurry and her head hammering. What happened? That's right, they hit her from behind and dragged her unconscious body to a boat, what else sways around like this.

"Shut up!" her attacker complained as he slapped her across the face, "As if I would like to get it on with some mindless barbarian like you!"

"Ah… Not only are you stupid…but also racist…Pathetic…" she spits some blood unto his masked face.

"Why you-" just as he is about to slap her again but he is stopped by a hand.

It's too dark in the boat so it's even harder to see who came for her, she could make out two green lights and some shiny object.

"Hey! This is none of your business!" the masked man shouts as he tries to loosen the strangers grip on his arm, instead, he made him even more madder because now he shouted out in pain as he grasped him tighter.

Grab, punch, kick and throw. That was all it took for the guy to be KO'ed.

"Well, well… she chuckles as she looks up to her saviour, loosing her consciousness, if it isn't my own knight… in shining armour…"

Bickslow, with his mouth in a thin line, wordlessly just cuts her rope off and gently lets her down before carrying her home.

**So, what did you guys think? Don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! After spending the day by the hotel pool I decided to go back to the lounge and write a bit! I hope you like them!**

_Lonely:_

"Nana Sophie?" little 10 year old Laxus asked as he sat down on the bench looking at all the varieties of flowers the garden in front of him had.  
"Hmm?" Sophie replied as she pulled out some weeds from the ground next to her hibiscus flowers.  
"How come you never got married?"  
Abruptly, Sophie stopped what she was doing and looked back at him.  
"I mean, isn't it lonely living here by yourself?"  
Sophie hid her face behind her graying green hair and looked down to the earth and didn't reply. Laxus scrunched up his eyebrows with worry.  
"Nana?"  
"It does get lonely but that is why I have got you, my little seedling, to come visit me all the time!, her voice was forced as she dusted herself off the grass and made her way towards Laxus. Now, how about we go for a walk, hmm?" she gave him a soft smile and ruffled his blonde hair.

* * *

_Tattoos:_

"You know this is different from the places we usually go." Dede remarked as steadily cut through her 250g steak. "Extremely formal."  
"What can I say? I am just that great!" Bickslow gave her a smug smile whilst holding up his glass of wine for a cheer.  
"Or, they owe you a favour. Remember last time we tried to go to a fancy restaurant? They kicked us out." She giggled as she pushed her burgundy red hair back behind her ebony skinned shoulder.  
"That is because they thought it was joke!" Bickslow reasoned, feeling embarrassed about his failed attempt.  
"No, that is because they had a no-tattoo policy. It was pretty clear we were not going to be allowed in due to our faces!" she brought her hands over the table to fix his tie as she laughed.

* * *

_Heights:_

"You are being a wuss" Bickslow guffawed as he waited by the line still connecting all the straps around his body.  
"S-shut u-up!" came Dede's shakey voice from behind him. "I think this is the WORST date you have ever taken me out on!  
"You don't mean that…" he starts to put himself behind her.  
"Bungee jumping really?" She quirks an eyebrow, hiding her discomfort under an unamused glare.  
"Come on! It's gonna be fun!" having said this, Bickslow picks her up and starts to run towards the edge of the cliff.  
"O-O-OI! LET G-GO!" struggle as she may, clearly Dede wasn't going to get out of this one. The only echo the mountain side gave was:  
"Bicksloooowwwwwwwww. YOU KNOW HOW I AM AFRAID OF HEIIIIGHHHHTTTTSSS! EEEEPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppppppp…."

**Comments/Reviews are always welcome :3**


End file.
